Jem'Hadar
The Jem'Hadar were a genetically-engineered species created by the Founders. They provided the bulk of the Dominion's military strength, and were -- at one time -- the strongest standing army in the Milky Way. They were first created during Earth's 14th century. Physiology The Jem'Hadar species consisted solely of males -- this, among other qualities -- makes them the almost complete opposite of the asari. All Jem'Hadar are infertile, as they do not need to procreate so long as the Founders consistently create more of them. Jem'Hadar were born out birthing chambers as infants. Their growth cycle was steeply accelerated, so they they would reach adulthood in three solar days. In infancy, except for a patch of scales on the forehead, Jem'Hadar resemble human babies. These scales rapidly grow to cover the entire body, as the skin itself fades in color. Hair would grow from the back and top of the Jem'Hadar's head -- though much of it would fall out by the time they reached adulthood. They would also begin to develop spines along their forehead, temples, and chin. Within one day, the Jem'Hadar is developed enough to have advanced linguistic skills and cognitive reasoning. As adolescents, though that state did not last long, Jem'Hadar required food for nourishment and sleep. Upon reaching adulthood, these needs would be met through chemicals. The Jem'Hadar would be introduced to ketracel-white, which gave them nutrition and provided an isogenic enzyme that was necessary for survival. This enzyme had been deliberately omitted from the Jem'Hadar's metabolism in the creation of their genome to ensure their addiction to ketracel-white -- and thus, their loyalty to the Founders and the Vorta who provided the chemical for them. Without ketracel-white, Jem'Hadar suffered withdrawal. They experienced muscle spasms and their circulatory system began to shut down. They would become uncontrollably violent -- attacking enemies, Vorta, and each other. In rare cases, a Jem'Hadar was born without the need for ketracel-white -- however, in these instances, no note of this mutation was ever made and the Jem'Hadar would never become aware that they did not need the chemical. They would believe they were addicted to ketracel-white just as all of the rest of their species was. Withdrawal from the white also impacted some of the natural abilities given to all Jem'Hadar -- particularly their ability to "shroud" themselves. This natural cloaking ability made Jem'Hadar difficult or impossible to detect with sensors or the naked eye, though they were not able to attack while shrouded. Jem'Hadar also had superb eyesight, and were significantly stronger than humans. Furthermore, their scales bodies were very resistant to damage, and could even shrug off blasts from phasers set to "stun" with no damage. In 3374 CE, Jem'Hadar began to be bred within the Alpha Quadrant. These Jem'Hadar had had modifications made to their genomes, specifically to enhance them in combat against the species of the Alpha Quadrant. Known as the "Alphas", they considered themselves to be genetically superior to the "Gammas." Culture Jem'Hadar were bred to be soldiers -- and that is all they were. Their culture abhorred any form of relaxation or recreation, as these were viewed as signs of weakness. Jem'Hadar vessels did not even contain chairs. Jem'Hadar typically died young, in battle. Those few who lived to the age of twenty cycles earned the title of "Honored Elder." No Jem'Hadar was ever recorded surviving to 30 cycles old. Religion The Jem'Hadar were bred to regard the Founders as deities. Because most Jem'Hadar would never see a Founder, it became important in securing their loyalty to ensure that they had a religion constructed around the changelings. This faith was so devout that if a Jem'Hadar failed to protect a Founder, they would commit suicide. Aside from the Founders, the Jem'Hadar were immensely loyal to the Vortas -- who controlled the supply of ketracel-white. Tradition Jem'Hadar also developed their own sense of honor. Many Jem'Hadar adhered strictly to this, even in the face of insubordination or execution. Jem'Hadar combat units were comprised of a strict hierarchy. They typically answered to a Vorta -- below that, the unit was led a First, followed by a Second, a Third, and so on. If the First was killed, the Second assumed his duties -- but only received the title if the Vorta in charge allowed it. Prior to every battle, the First would proclaim: "I am Rank Name, and I am dead. As of this moment, we are all dead. We go into battle to reclaim our lives. This, we do gladly, for we are Jem'Hadar. Remember -- victory is life." The other Jem'Hadar in the unit would reply with "Victory is life." Gamma Jem'Hadar also had a ritualistic exchange when receiving ketracel-white from their Vorta. The Vorta would ask the First, "First Name, can you vouch for the loyalty of your men?" The First would then reply, "We pledge our loyalty to the Founders from now until death." The Vorta would then answer, "Then receive this reward from the Founders. May it keep you strong." The Vorta would then give a supply of ketracel-white to the First. Firsts were responsible for distributing this supply to the lower ranking Jem'Hadar. Alpha Jem'Hadar believed their loyalty was proven through their actions, and so did not engage in this tradition. Firsts still had the responsibility of distributing the supply of ketracel-white given to them by a Vorta to the rest of their unit. Another traditional statement used by Jem'Hadar was, "Obedience brings victory, and victory is life." Source Jem'Hadar are derived from Star Trek: Deep Space 9. For canon information, please visit Memory Alpha. Category:J Category:Species Category:Humanoid Species Category:Reptillian Species Jem'Hadar Category:Main Species Category:Sapient Species Category:Dominion Species